


The Sacrifices We Make

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Sacrifices We Make

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 4,127  
**A/N:** I finally went ahead and wrote an Evil!Marcus fic at the over-excited prompting of/artificial insemination

by the lovely and talented [](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/profile)[**guinny_hamilton**](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/). She wanted a "first time" fic featuring Marcus, and this is the result. WARNING: Violence, Explicit descriptions and Rough Sex (it _is_ consensual, just not terribly considerate)

  


________________________________________

____________

Things were not going well for the Senior Partners, no matter what façade was constructed to convince the erstwhile members of Angel Investigations into believing that they could not possibly tip the balance between the powers of good and evil into a favorable position. The unpleasant truth of the matter was that the scales were starting a slow slide, and into a position that was most definitely _not_ to the Senior Partners' advantage. Marcus Hamilton was given a set of instructions, which he listened to with every ounce of the attentiveness and intelligence that had gotten him the job in the first place; in order for his employers to regain their superiority, one of two things would have to take place – Angel would either have to be returned to his original soulless state once more, thus assuring that the scales would take a pronounced dip in the right direction…or a human sacrifice would have to be made.

Marcus carefully weighed the options available to him, the prudent facts and figures flicking through his head with a speed that a modern computer processor would never match. The most desirable choice, of course, was to separate the troublesome vampire from his soul – they no longer had the prophecy to worry over, and it would give Wolfram &amp; Hart a distinct advantage. A human sacrifice, while certainly beneficial, would only be so for a short period of time before the magicks raised began to disperse. Of course, wresting Angel's soul away from him created its own set of problems; Marcus severely doubted that the vampire would allow himself to be seduced by a simulacrum of…what had been that creature's name? Something ridiculous. It wasn't important anyway, since it wouldn't work. Even if he managed to separate Angel's soul from his body, the death toll inside the law offices would set them back on several levels as he was sure the destruction would equal the carnage found in Holland Manners' unfortunate dinner party. He quickly arrived at a decision – not the most desirable one, but it would do for the moment and appease his employers. One of the most potent forms of human sacrifice involved virgin's blood, and he just so happened to know exactly where to find several viable candidates.

He stepped out of the elevator minutes later after delivering his decision to the Senior Partners, and made his way down one of the corridors to one of the many rooms devoted to the training of the law students on work study from various universities. A harassed-looking woman with spectacles sitting askew atop her graying beehive hairdo looked up as he approached her desk courteously. "Ah, Mr. Hamilton – what can we do for you this week?" she asked breathlessly.

Marcus favored her with his second-best smile and leaned towards her conspiratorially. "I need to borrow a law student or two…would you happen to have a few you could spare, Betty?"

Her cheeks pinkened slightly at the use of her first name and she shuffled through a stack of papers quickly. "Any particular area of specialization?" Betty asked.

"Do you have any skilled in spell work?" he scanned the room behind her lazily, watching the young students scurry about with grimoires and other thick legal texts in their arms. Nearly all of the females (and a few of the males) watched him with undisguised invitation in their eyes, dropping their gazes one by one as he studied each of them in turn. If they were bold enough to act this way, he severely doubted that Wolfram &amp; Hart's Personnel department was screening them properly. He looked back down at the ageing secretary as she held up a paper, and he scanned it quickly. "No, no, no, no…and no. Would you mind if I just took a peek?"

He stepped past her desk and strolled down the wide aisle past the rows of tables set up for research and study. "You, you, and you," he pointed randomly. "Come with me." Marcus inclined his head to Betty as he walked past once more, the startled law students trailing in his wake. She called out a farewell that he didn't answer, and he thumbed the elevator button calmly once he had glided back into the hall. The three students entered the elevator behind him, one of them laughing nervously when he saw the code Marcus pressed into the panel. For some reason, they all seemed to think it was funny – he turned to regard the young man and was about to speak when he smelled it…rather, he realized the absence of a certain smell. He would most definitely have to talk with the head of Personnel. "Tell me, did each of you sign a contract regarding the limits on your free time?" he asked conversationally.

Three heads nodded, equally anxious. "You did? Well, my goodness. In the future, you might want to actually _adhere_ to contracts signed in your own blood." He pressed a button and the elevator doors opened to reveal the empty shaft between floors, then turned again to look at the one who had laughed. "What do you think?"

As the man turned a rather interesting shade of pale – it reminded him of the color known as 'eggshell white' – Marcus placed his hand on the back of the other male student and pushed him from the elevator. The man's cry diminished in volume as he dropped, and Marcus walked to the open door to peer down the elevator shaft as the scream ended abruptly. "Hmm," he commented, then turned to press the button that would start their ascent once more and looked at the remaining two law students. The female had shrunk back against the side of the metal box, and her chest rose and fell rapidly as her mouth opened and closed. "I would advise against screaming." When they had finally reached the desired floor, the doors slid open with a _ping! _ and he strode down the hall purposefully to a large door banded in iron, not looking back to see if they followed him or not.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Marcus dipped his fingers in the ever-widening pool and smeared a large hand across the black marble of the floor, painting carefully until he had constructed an intricate symbol. He twitched a corner of his jacket away from it when a small rivulet of blood ran across the slick surface and frowned down on it; with the blood of both sacrifices adorning it, it should have emanated more than enough power. As it was, he could barely feel a tingle run over his skin. Maybe another sacrifice added to it…? He rose and picked up the phone. "Betty? Yes, those three I borrowed were nothing if not worthless – no, no use at all…be a dear and send up four more? Thank you so much." Marcus replaced the receiver and returned to frown down at the feeble glow once more.

Thirty minutes and four more law students later, he was closer to frustration than he'd ever been. What was going wrong? He sighed and went to wash his hands…and as he watched the blood circle down the drain, the answer suddenly came to him. _Of course. _ A smile completely different from the one he practiced in the mirror curved his lips, and he began to hum to himself as he dried his hands. Marcus was still smiling as he left the sprawling apartment and hung the sign requesting maid service on the door handle. He was going to enjoy this.

He walked past Betty's door and turned down an ill-used hallway leading to a small office where a variety of humans and demons were all intent upon the paperwork that would allow them to make job transitions within the firm. Marcus strolled in and began inspecting each of them carefully. _No, no, no, too old, no, no, too small, no, n-_ he stopped short when he saw her and a smile that could only be described as predatory stole over his features before he could help himself. _Just right. _ She hadn't seen him yet; she was intent upon filling out the stack of forms that comprised her contract with the firm, so he leaned against a filing cabinet and waited for her to notice him. She was tiny with mousy brown hair that she wore in a long braid, glasses with fingerprints on the lenses, and clothes which hung from her frame in a singularly unattractive manner. His enhanced eyesight could easily see the name she had signed many times over – Evelyn Marie Bennett – and he watched her intently, cataloguing each minute movement, each unconscious gesture as he mentally summoned her file and reviewed it.

Her eyelids flickered suddenly and he knew she had seen him, but he waited until she looked up to offer her a smile which she returned shyly before looking back down at the papers in front of her, flushing. Marcus wondered how far down the blush went; it was a rare treat to find such a prize, and as pristine – he felt a stirring in his loins at the thought of what he would do to her. She looked up at him again, her lips parting slightly and her blush deepening to see him still staring at her. The look of confused longing in her eyes made him want to stride over to her, unzip his trousers, and fill her mouth with his shaft…but there would be time for that later, he reminded himself. Patience and self-restraint were virtues he had always prided himself upon. "Ms. Bennett? My name is Marcus Hamilton…would you mind accompanying me to my office? I would like to review the contracts with you," he said pleasantly.

She sprang to her feet immediately, reaching for the pile of papers. "You won't be needing those," Marcus informed her. "Shall we?" He motioned to the door and she followed timidly, glancing up at him.

When he led her into Wolfram &amp; Hart's huge parking garage, she became increasingly agitated. Marcus could smell the sweat beading on her skin and felt his body react to the scent of her fear. "Wh-where are we going? This isn't your office," she finally stammered.

"I thought you might want to eat first; while we applaud devotion here at the firm, it doesn't mean that we want the legal staff to simply waste away to nothing." He gave her what others considered a charming smile, and turned to open a car door suddenly. "Where would you like to go? I understand there's a fantastic new restaurant near the- oh, after _you_," he murmured as she hesitated, staring into the dark interior of the sedan. She bit her lip and climbed in, barking her shin painfully as she tried to ensure that her skirt remained about her knees. After settling in beside her, he made a show of expressing his concern at her injury and reached down to place her leg across his knee. "That looks painful," Marcus commented, reaching into his suit jacket to withdraw a silk handkerchief to dab at the slight scrape.

He felt the tremor go through her frame at his touch, and glanced over to see her holding her breath. "It's nothing," she stammered, drawing back. The shifting of her long braid hid her face from his view, and his smile from hers as he rubbed a finger over the bloodied cloth and felt the tingling zap of the magick race up his hand. _Perfect_. Marcus escorted her to dinner, watching patiently as she grew wide-eyed and impressed over the delicacies he ordered for her. After a few glasses of wine, the foolish girl was telling him the story of her life. After a few more, he allowed her to slide a hand up his leg. She was intensely disappointed (as well as more than a bit drunk) when he ushered her back into the car and took her back to Wolfram &amp; Hart to finish signing her paperwork. "I'm not stupid, you know," she slurred at him. "I know what you want with me."

He arched an eyebrow. _Well, now_. "And what might that be?"

"You want to kill me and use my blood for some" she gestured drunkenly "ritual or something, but you wanted to play around with my head first."

Marcus laughed and shook his head. "I can tell you with the deepest sincerity that I have no wish to 'play around with your head.'" _The **rest** of your body, however, has been declared fair game…_ "You are in line for advancement, after all." She blinked in surprise and he beckoned a security guard over to help her back into the building.

The rest of the next few weeks were spent observing Angel from afar - the vampire still had no idea he was being watched this closely and he was unwilling to announce his presence yet - and Evelyn Bennett at a closer distance. She looked at him with pained longing, obviously regretting that she had disgraced herself by becoming inebriated and losing her chance at ridding herself of the virginity she was forbidden to dispose of at her own leisure. He watched her frustrated embarrassment, sifted through the dreams in which she fantasized about him to a singularly unimaginative extent, and waited patiently until the time was right.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marcus Hamilton was nothing if not patient, but he had been mortal once and the small part of him that remembered that fact woke him from sleep with an erection that was nearly painful in its intensity. He looked up at the ceiling before he finally sighed and slid one hand beneath the sheets, reaching for the phone with the other.

The girl was waiting in his office nervously when he arrived, and he gave her an impassive stare as he sank down into the chair behind his desk. "Ms. Bennett, do you know why I've had you called here?" He didn't give her time to reply. "Your job performance here has suffered recently, and that's simply unacceptable."

"Mr. Hamilton, please let me apologize for my behavior the other night, I don't usually drink that much and I just…"

He cut her off abruptly by standing and leaning over the desk. "The Senior Partners have no use for someone who lets herself be compromised by something as trivial as a bottle of expensive wine, Ms. Bennett. I believe that you haven't been served your severance package from the records department….come with me." The scent of her fear really was exquisite, he thought to himself. Marcus held the elevator door open for her and she stepped through, trembling uncontrollably and not making a sound as he pressed the code for his level. As the floors went by, he turned to look at her.

A bead of perspiration had begun to slide down her temple, and Marcus finally gave himself permission to do what he had longed for since he first saw her; he slid his hands about that delicate neck and leaned forward to lick the sweat from her skin. She gasped and clung to him to remain upright as he kissed her, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Marcus released her abruptly and turned away to watch the level indicator while she swayed against the side of the elevator. When the doors opened again, he looked over his shoulder at her before striding towards the room he had prepared…he could hear her ragged breathing as she stumbled after him helplessly, sick with desire. Once they had crossed the threshold, he pulled her to him once more and guided her to the center of the symbol on the floor. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked, pointing down.

She nodded jerkily, licking her lips as she recognized what adorned the smooth marble beneath their feet. "I've never, I mean I…" she stammered. He ran a finger down her neck and she fell silent, the combined smells of lust and fear rising into the air sharply to mix with the other fragrance that he found so intoxicating. Marcus removed her glasses – she wouldn't need them any longer - and another deep kiss had her moaning and clutching at his shoulders, so he pressed down on hers to urge her to her knees. "But I don't know _how_," she said in a shocked whisper. He reached for the ceremonial knife that had spilled the blood of her unfortunate predecessors and sliced through her tightly coiled braid, ignoring her gasped protest as he pushed his fingers through her hair.

"Haven't you ever unzipped a pair of pants before?" he asked.

"Well…"

"Do so, then." Marcus looked down at her as she raised shaking hands to his clothing and opened the front of his trousers. He pulled at her now-shoulder length hair gently to encourage her and she took a deep breath before reaching to draw his cock out, her eyes widening as she took in the size of him. When the girl looked up at him questioningly, he tightened his fingers in her hair. "Lick me…and take your time doing it," he ordered. At the first touch of her tongue, his eyes drifted shut. She was certainly enjoying herself judging from the new scent rising from her; she grew more self-assured when he moaned slightly, and began to stroke him before setting her lips to the tip of his phallus and sucking lightly. "Good girl," he murmured approvingly. Yes, Evelyn Bennett would go far. He stepped away to remove his clothing, and then reached down to grasp the neck of her dress before ripping it away from her body suddenly – despite the fact she had just been bold enough to service him orally, she hunched over in embarrassment to hide her nudity from him.

He knelt in front of her and pushed her to the floor gently. "Hands at your sides, please," he requested politely as he ran his eyes over her shivering form. It was immediately apparent that she had chosen her clothing specifically to disguise her body and deter male admirers in order to keep her job, although her breasts were slightly smaller than he had expected. The Senior Partners were especially fond of finding law students of both sexes who had not yet disposed of their virginity; it made for a powerful bargaining chip with troublesome clients when the student in question was exceptionally gifted, and they also came in handy whenever a random sacrifice needed to be performed. Although it generally didn't make much of a difference, there was a direct connection between the willingness of the victim and the amount of power raised by the sacrifice as well as the innate magickal abilities present in the body of the victim. He smiled and placed a hand on her flat stomach, stroking the soft skin – the Senior Partners would be very pleased by the time he was finished with her.

The girl looked up at him with frightened eyes as he touched her, jerking away when he ran an appraising finger over her cleft. She was wet, but not nearly enough to admit him so he stretched out beside her and pulled her to him. Her eyes closed in pleasure as he bent his head to lick and suck her nipples, catching them in his teeth and tugging slightly so that she arched into him, moaning. "Oh, Mr. Hamilton…"

He released her left nipple and kissed his way down her stomach, nipping at the swell of her hip. "You may call me Marcus for the moment – open your legs wider…that will do nicely." She thrashed wildly underneath his mouth when he began to lick her folds slowly, then faster as the scent of her filled his awareness. "Such a pretty little pussy," he purred between licks. "I don't think you'll be able to walk for a month after I fuck this sweet little cunt of yours." His willing victim moaned in response and he breathed several more obscenities into her ear before lowering his mouth to her once more and suckling at her clitoris until a climax shook her frame so hard her lower body lifted from the floor. Marcus moved his mouth to the inside of her thighs until she began to come down from the intense high, then expertly drove her to two more orgasms with his lips and tongue until she collapsed against the cold marble…he smirked as her head lolled to one side, her body trembling in reaction.

A testing brush of his fingers against her core made her moan and try to close her legs. "Marcus, I can't anymore," she sighed. "It's too much."

He rearranged her at the exact center of the symbol and knelt between her thighs, reciting the spell that would reactivate the gateway and then murmuring a different spell. The girl looked up at him questioningly – ah, sweet innocence! – as he reached down to position himself at her entrance, then placed his hands on either side of her body and began to push inside, ignoring her gasp of distress as he stretched her. Marcus felt her barrier stop him, and she made another sound of discomfort when he pushed against it again and again almost playfully before he knocked her legs apart even wider and drew back. "Congratulations; you've just been promoted." With that, he sheathed himself firmly inside her with a powerful thrust that made her body slide backwards across the slick marble as she gave voice to an ear-piercing scream of pain.

The feeling was nearly unbearable, the blood from her torn hymen coating his cock as it dripped from her body and onto the symbol. The magicks released swarmed up his shaft and spread over his entire body, making him shudder and gasp with the sensation. Oh, why had he waited so long for this? Marcus grasped her hips in a crushing grip and began to move, the exquisite pleasure of her spent innocence riding him and goading him on. She had no breath to protest his treatment of her, no breath to exclaim at the flames that burst from the edges of the symbol he had traced with the blood of others, no breath to cry out in fear when his eyes began to glow.

Marcus was lost in ecstasy as he pumped in and out of her, heedless of any injury he might be inflicting – nothing mattered except shoving his cock in the wet heat between her legs, his flesh tasting the innocence that fled from her pores with each thrust of his hips. He was vaguely aware that he was hurting her, and activated the secondary spell before he became too carried away; soon he heard the faint sounds of pain she was making be replaced by increasingly loud cries of pleasure and he ceased to be concerned with her well being. Marcus worked himself steadily to orgasm, taking his pleasure with deep, hard thrusts until he threw his head back and snarled as his climax began to surge through him. He grasped her hips once more, pulling her against him as he spent himself in thick, hot spurts. His testicles ached at the force of his ejaculation and he allowed his arms to give way so that he collapsed atop her, surrendering to the delicious aftershocks of bliss still stabbing their way through him.

When he came to himself once more, Marcus also became aware of her hands running over his back caressingly, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist to keep him buried within her. He pushed himself up on his arms effortlessly and looked down into her face. "Did I hurt you?"

Her eyes focused on him easily now. "Yes."

"I'm not sorry."

"Fuck you, Marcus."

"It's already happened." Marcus felt himself grow hard once more as her nails began to pierce the skin of his back. "You know? I think I still smell it, a tiny whiff of innocence about you…we'll have to do something about that." He reached behind him and disengaged her legs from his waist with a force that would have pulled the limbs off her if she had still been mortal. "Hands and knees."

Her mouth froze in a surprised "O" as she realized his intention, yet obeyed as she knew she must. A moan escaped her when he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back roughly. "You know, I find that the name 'Evelyn' is not really that suitable for you. I think your new name will be…Eve," he whispered before he pushed forward to take the last shred of her virginity. "Say, 'Thank you, Marcus'."

She was still screaming her thanks hours later.

~*~END~*~

____________________________________________________________________

  


Xposted in [](http://community.livejournal.com/bigbadinarmani/profile)[**bigbadinarmani**](http://community.livejournal.com/bigbadinarmani/)  


  



End file.
